Strawberry Soda
by SoulAngelGirl
Summary: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke! Warning, yaoi and sexiness! We all know that Kuroko loves sex, and things in his ass, so Kagami decides to play around a little.


Strawberry Soda

I own nothing! KagamiXKuroko yaoi! BoyXBoy! Homosexual boys! SEXY homosexual boys who play basketball ;)

"Bwaaaa!" Hyuga yelled as a snake was thrown on him. The rest of the team members laughed when Hyuga realized that the snake was fake. "Hey! Which one of you did this?!" Hyuga held up the rubber amphibian and everybody laughed harder. Even Kuroko was chuckling. "Sorry Hyuga, we just wanted to prank you a little." Hyuga's crush and the team captain, said, and Hyuga blushed even more but didn't say anything.

*_Jingle_* Kuroko walked into the toy store and walked over to the April Fool's Day section. Whoopee cushions, fart noise makers, goo, and many other things were on the shelves. Kuroko scanned the shelves until he found something that caught his eyes.

Strawberry Soda  
Remember, Shake Well

Kuroko looked at it confused as to why it was with the April Fool's Day section when he saw a little tag hanging off of it. "Give it to your friends and watch them shake it. When they open the lid, a giant spray of this strawberry flavored drink will hit them!" Kuroko read aloud. He slowly started to grin.

The doorbell rang and Kuroko ran to answer it. Kagami grinned at Kuroko and said, "So, why did you sound so excited on the phone today?" and Kuroko blushed. "I just thought of a new game we could play tonight." He said quietly and Kagami got a glint in his eyes. He always loved their games and so did Kuroko. Whenever one of them thinks of one they don't waste any time trying it out. "But first let's have some of this new drink I got up in my room." Kuroko suggested and Kagami nodded and followed him through the house.

They got to his bed and Kagami sat down on Kuroko's floor and lay back, breathing in his boyfriend's wonderful scent. Kuroko had left to get the drinks and was now bringing them back in the room.

He handed one to Kagami who thanked him. "Ohh strawberry! You choose the best soda Kuroko!" He grinned reading the label and started to shake his. Kuroko grinned and waited for Kagami to open it. A little hiss came from the cap as Kagami turned it. It was almost off, right about now-"GAAAAAAAAH!" Kagami shouted, jumping up. Strawberry soda dripped off his shoulders and face as he stared, bewildered, at the now empty bottle.

Kuroko lay holding his sides, laughing on the bed and Kagami looked at him. "So *_this_* is why you sounded so excited." Kagami growled looking at Kuroko with an amused look. Kuroko finally stopped laughing and nodded, wiping small tears from his eyes from laughing so much. "Ah well you got me," Kagami grinned lying down on top of Kuroko, pinning him to the bed.

"But, this means that you didn't actually have a game to play huh?" Kagami leaned down and bit Kuroko's collarbone, who shook his head and made a little noise of want. "Well that's okay, I just thought of a nice fun one." Kagami purred sitting up on Kuroko. He reached for the soda and held it in one hand, reaching down to grab Kuroko's crotch with his other, making him moan and twist a little underneath him.

Kagami grinned and flipped Kuroko over, pulling off his pants and underwear immediately.

He started violently shaking the bottle and Kuroko looked at him confused. "Wha-" He started to say but Kagami interrupted him, "We both know how much you love have stuff in your ass, so I'm just trying something new."

He grinned and Kuroko's eyes widened half with alarm and half with lust.

Kagami pulled Kuroko's ass further up and in one quick motion the cap was removed and the bottle was in.

"Ahhh! Ah ha haaaa! Kaga-mmmah!" Kuroko twisted his whole body around underneath Kagami who grinned. "So, how does it feel?" Blue eyes met red and Kuroko said,

"It's great, but-ahh-Kaga-Kagami's cock is be-best!"

Kagami's eyes widened and he pulled the bottle out; still soda was pouring out and plunged his own cock into Kuroko's little, strawberry soda soaked, ass.

"Ahhh!" Both cried out at the same time, moving with fluent rhythm. Kagami thrust in and out and Kuroko's head bobbed up and down with each thrust.

Kagami knew they were both close to coming as Kuroko's cute butt tightened up.

"Kaga-Kagami!" Kuroko screamed, coming. Kagami trusted hard in and out a few more times before coming inside Kuroko, making him groan.

Kagami finally caught his breath and pulled out of Kuroko sitting up. "Kagami..." Kuroko murmured and Kagami smiled and lay down beside him.  
"Kagami," Kuroko smiled and Kagami. "I think I've found another of my favorite things to put in me." Kagami blushed deeply and Kuroko closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. Kagami chuckled and snuggled close to his lover.

Well I hope all you peoples liked this story! Please Rate and Review and all that happy stuff :D "Bye, bye!"


End file.
